


Drunk Aces

by fuzzybooks



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lying on the floor, bickering out of habit when Hermann was stunned by Newton's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Aces

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt that wanted a drunk ace!Newt confessing his feelings for Hermann.  
> Also fills my Drunken Confession square of my Trope Bingo card.

Hermann and Newt were lying side by side on the floor of the lab, on Hermann’s side. That said, he had no doubt that it was most likely still terribly unhygienic, but in his drunken state he couldn’t quite bring himself to mind as much.

Hermann felt himself talking, arguing with Newt on the latest topic up for discussion, but he was going on autopilot, it was more out of habit than a need to show Newt that he was better. Their arguments hadn’t been truly vitriolic in years, though occasionally there was still a line crossed, but rarely on purpose these days.

Just when he was going to mention that Newton should stay out of his baby carrots, Newt spoke up.

“Dude. Dude, Hermann. I think I’m in love with you.” Hermann blinked at the ceiling, one of the lights had burnt out. When Hermann didn’t reply Newt continued talking.

“Well, like, love you, love you. Like, I want to spend time with you, though there’s no real lack of that at the moment, but like, don’t want you to go away when we save the world, yeah? You’re not are you? Going away? Well, suppose that’s your choice, if you want to go away. I wouldn’t stop you from going. I just-”

“Oh.” Hermann said, trying to process the words. “No, I don’t imagine I had any plans to go away.” There were two holes in the ceiling, breaking up some kind of pattern.

“Oh, that’s. That’s good.” Hermann felt Newton’s head knock against his as Newton nodded.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Hermann reached out and held Newton’s hand. He felt Newt squeeze back before Newt rolled over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Only. I don’t really do sex. Like, I tried it, because people really seem to enjoy it, yeah? And it wasn’t for me. I mean, I kinda figured when I wasn’t attracted to people that way, it was kind of a tip-off but some people enjoy it anyway, so I figured why not, it’s an experience. But then, so was ketchup and pancakes, but I wouldn’t recommend that either.” He said, biting his lip and looking down at Hermann, who felt himself sobering up.

“I imagine we can figure things out. Preferably in the morning, when we aren’t on a floor that hasn’t been cleaned in heavens knows how long.” Newt nodded, his hair bouncing up and down. Hermann reached up to try to tame the hair somewhat and was surprised at how soft it was.

Newt hummed as Hermann ran his fingers through Newt’s hair, laying his head down on Hermann’s chest.

After a while Newt’s breath started evening out and Hermann snorted, startling him.

“Of course you would try putting ketchup on pancakes.” Newt looked up and his face lit up in a grin.

“It was a dare, it really wasn’t great. Tried it with ice cream as well, and it was weird, since they didn’t really mix at all and…” Newt trailed off and shrugged.

Later, when they had gotten themselves off the floor and hidden the bootlegged alcohol that they most definitely did not have, they stumbled into Hermann’s bed, to sleep. Newt had made sure that Hermann got at least a glass of water before bed, and Hermann grumbled over Newt’s non-socked feet. Newt’s head found it’s way back onto Hermann’s shoulder and Hermann made sure they were both covered with the less than stellar quality blanket.

“Newton?” He said and felt Newton’s response vibrating against him.

“Hmm?”

“I’m quite fond of you as well.” He said and closed his eyes to try to sleep. His lips pulled up in a small smile when Newton replied.

“Good.”


End file.
